147 Dates
by Lilacette
Summary: Gru and Lucy finally realised their feelings for each other, so what now? As the duo spend more time together on dates, they make their ways through the loving pathways to each others hearts, and Gru figures out that Lucy is the missing piece of the puzzle to his family. Fluff, angst, smut...all of the varieties! If you would like to suggest ideas, don't be shy!
1. Falling In Love (Part 1)

**_Falling in Love (Part 1)_**

If ever in your life had experienced the wincing, painful ride into the freezing ocean; slapping your bones straight into the surface to save the one you truly loved, you would have an idea of what was on Felonious Gru's mind now.

The last twenty minutes of his life was a whirlwind, with also threatening footsteps of death almost crushing him before. But no. He had survived. Not only by himself, but with the one true woman who stole his heart; Lucy Wilde.

At the very second, two tiny hands made refugee onto his shoulders. They stung like a bitch; just like his whole body, but who was he to complain? Nothing could be traded with for the beautiful sight of her eyes. Glittering green; like grass, like emeralds. It might've been his new favourite colour.  
His yellow so-called 'munchkins' had accidentally drifted past the two. For only two seconds did Gru focus his attention on them, but it made him worry that Lucy had disappeared. Turning his head back to make sure, he noticed that she never left him. She remained in front of him; grinning in unison with him whilst the gullible minions passed by.

The volcano continued to erupt rapidly; spewing parts of rock and hot lava around Gru and Lucy. They both managed to ignore it. The entertainment right now was each other - staring.  
Gru suddenly realised the urge to lean in and kiss her softly. He wanted to feel those sweet lips close around his mouth instead of his cheek this time; to bond with her as he wished he could do so the day she had left. Shyness swept over his features, it was a common personality trait of himself; he was incredibly scared around women. Ever since the first time he had a crush, he tried to ask her for a date; ending with the disaster of spreading a disease called 'gruties'. But would Lucy care?

His hands started to shiver quite violently, which made the force of his arms pushing in the water lack. Lucy had eventually noticed this and tilted her head slightly, "Are you okay?"  
"-Ah, wha-oh! Well, I'm just...uh...I don't know, maybe I'm just ti-"  
Before his sentence was finished, Lucy giggled before gently placing her lips on his cheek once again. The feelings came back again - the stomach twisting, the hot flush seeped into his cheeks; that smile that he couldn't hold back just like last time.  
Lucy found him staring deep into her eyes once again; wearing the familiar smile on his face the night she first kissed him. Gosh...he was so cute! "You seemed a little stuttery there. I-If that made you feel more confident at least..."

Gru watched as Lucy lowered her head, trying to hide the obvious blush that made her look even more beautiful. His hands automatically reached up for her cheeks; they were so tiny, he was afraid of crushing them. Lucy flickered her eyes back up to Gru again, she watched as his face of content was slowly leaning in towards her...closer and closer...

"Ahh!" Cooed a familiar voice.

The irritating voice that interrupted their special moment made Gru annoyed. He looked up to his yellow pill-shaped minions; giving the two dreamy eyes and kissing faces. Lucy blushed violently. As Gru grabbed onto Lucy to help her into the boat, the minions moved to the other edge; still with their dreamy eyes towards them both. It was now making Gru feel embarrassed.  
"Okay guys, you can stop that now..."

* * *

Once the small boat reached back to the land, there were several people waiting for them. There were Gru's daughters - Margo, Edith and Agnes - who were shocked and relieved, there were the rest of the minions and Dr. Nefario, and also Gru and Lucy's boss - Silas Ramsbottom. His expression was between relief and somewhat frustration.

The freedom to stretch their limbs and walk around was finally granted; until three little girls toppled on top of their father.  
'You-you survived!"  
"We thought you weren't going to make it..."  
"We were so scared..."  
The lovely feeling of three little girls hugging him made Gru feel better, of course he was never going to leave his daughters. "It's okay, shh...I'm here, daddy is okay..."

From what felt like an awkward angle watching the family reunion, Lucy felt as if something banged her heart. This family couldn't be apart; not even with one person away from it. Just like a puzzle, they were all pieces of it and without any of the pieces, there would be no puzzle of the family.  
Something deep inside of her soul longed to become a puzzle piece too; to fit in with their family, to live with someone who she could protect and spend her whole life together with. Of course...it wouldn't happen. If she wasn't capable of saving her own family, Gru would never allow her to join it. Besides, he hated her right? He said it himself, along with the hatred towards her through this mission.

What was the point in loving someone who doesn't love you back?

"Miss Wilde."  
A voice disturbed her unhappy thoughts, Silas. Lucy sighed and turned to face the large man; his face looked as if he was about to explode just like the volcano. "And what exactly do you think you are doing, not on the plane and to Australia?"  
Lucy knew this conversation would come up; in the background, Gru was eavesdropping. "Look sir...I did what was-"  
"Right for your career? I don't think so Miss Wilde. Just think about it now, Director Markey has been waiting for you at the airport gates; I never realised until I heard you were kidnapped! Tied to a shark, with dynamite?! You think this was okay for your life? Well you thought wrong Miss Wilde. You either get on the next flight to Sydney or you can say farewell to your job forever."

The redhead was dumbfounded.  
Her heart had pounded as hard as when Gru pulled her closer in the water, when they were close to each other. This was a problem that can affect her life. Either leaving Gru, or living without a job. The heck, she _had_ to go to Australia. What was the point in jumping off the plane in the first place? _Gru hates you. He hated you the first minute he met you. You are nothing to him. You are nothing to anyone! Just to go Australia and be away from everyone else, where you can annoy no one and where no one even knows you exist.  
_ Her own thoughts made her mind and her eyes cloud up with anxiety and tears; it was true anyway. Lucy always told herself before leaving her apartment she was useless to the world, that she can't do anything and never deserved to have been born. She held back the upcoming tears that wanted to break like a river; until she heard the familiar husky voice behind her.

"That decision will be neither of them Sheepsbutt."

Both pairs of eyes turned round to face the bald man; one was shocked, the other surprised. Rams bottom adjusted his fingers and placed them behind his back. "Excuse me Mr. Gru, I never recalled you making decisions for Miss Wilde."  
Gru took a step forward, finally being next to Lucy. He stole quick glances at her as he spoke, "And also, you don't either. I recall that Lucy has her own life and has possession over the decisions she makes for herself. You on the other hand, have no right."  
Lucy inwardly gasped whilst Gru defended her; also placing a hand around her shoulders. This gesture was down-right embarrassing in front of her boss - the man who told her to be careful of Gru. But, if seemed so comforting; he made her feel safe. The thoughts that swirled inside her small head make her suddenly burst out into a smile; feeling proud next to Gru. "Sir, you can fire me all you want for all I care. To me, it seems you don't care enough for the agents who actually solved the serum case. Well, Gru did entirely; so why are you preventing me from helping him in his new job?"

New job? Him? In the AVL? Pfft. Gru could never imagine Ramsbottom accepting him into the league. If he was, there would be a number amount of arguments between the two; hatred wasn't even the strongest word between them.  
The partners stood side by side together, facing Ramsbottom who looked like a kid who's candy was taken away on Halloween. He knew the risk of losing two hard-working agents was going to take affect on the amount of effort that's put in this league. Even though he would have to put up with Gru's annoying smart mouth every single day, he couldn't get rid of it. Especially not after the hard work he had accomplished for a newbie. "Fine. Miss Wilde, this will be your last warning. I will let you continue to be an agent at this league; but any behaviour that goes against our rules shall be committed, you will go to Australia. And someone will be their to supervise you. So no escaping next time."

Lucy looked up to her boss eagerly, she got to stay!

"I promise not to do anything sir."  
Silas nodded; finally turning his head to Gru. "Well Mr. Gru, you have proven yourself as useful throughout this mission. And even though I hate to say this, I will apologise for misjudging you."  
Gru grinned widely. "Yes Ramsbottom, you should be owing me thankfulness for finding out the criminal of the PX-41, and also saving your best agent."  
Silas rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. "Yes Mr. Gru. Don't push your luck though, maybe I'll think twice about offering you a place in our special weapons room; which needs one more person."  
The man opposite him lit up suddenly; maybe the word weapons was exciting, but working alongside Lucy was better. This could be a chance to grow closer to the admirable redhead - who was widely grinning in the process. "I'd be happy to take the offer, if you would give me something in advance.

Silas huffed annoyingly, crossing his arms and settling his eyes on the man who still kept Lucy too close to his side - which was making him fume. His job was to protect her; not let snobby and rude ex-villains crawl into her life and ruin her. "What do you want now?"  
Lucy almost didn't notice the way Gru's hand tightened slightly on her shoulder. "I want to keep Lucy as my partner."  
Before she was lost in her world of Gru holding her, Lucy snapped back into reality, recalling the mans words. He wanted her as his partner - forever?! After weeks of endless irritation he was receving, the way he tried to stay away from her as much as possible; he even mocked her when she announced they were partners!  
 _"What? No, no yaaaaay."_

"Mr Gru, as I recall your wishes for another partner, you suddenly waste my time by saying you want to keep her now?"  
As for the two who were too close together, Gru shut his eyes in embarrassment and shame whilst Lucy defined his sentence. Gru always told her he wanted someone less annoying to work with; she held in her emotions every time. After the third time he said it, Lucy thought it was getting too over-the-top. He wouldn't go to Silas and demand another partner...right?  
Well, he did.  
Feeling broken and shattered, Lucy slowly removed herself from Gru's embrace, staring at his heart-broken expression. "No Ramsbottom, give him another partner. After everything he said about me and wanting someone else, give him what he truly wants." She ended her sentence harshly; giving one more glance at Gru, she turned and walked away.

Gru - feeling defeated - stared coldly at the jelly covered floor. What did he just do?  
He remembered when his attitude towards Lucy was down-right horrible, when he always shoved her away and always wished for another partner. One that was greater than her. But, there was no one else that was better than Lucy. The kind, beautiful and funny agent who's heart he'd just broken. No one like her deserved to be hated in a nasty way. He should've kept his thoughts and opinions inside his mind; not out of his mouth and to the world.  
Silas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, before ordering one of his agents to escort Lucy back to her home; she needed rest after a traumatising day like this. "I knew I should've kept you away..." He whispered to himself and also Gru - who looked ashamed, "None of this would've happened to her...if you were never brought here."

The director glared at Gru before he stormed off, leaving Gru feeling alone. Maybe Silas was right. Maybe Lucy would've been safe if he never called her back. But the risk of losing Lucy again, he couldn't dare to make.  
After rinsing the seawater out of his scarf and wrapping it around his neck again, he turned to Dr Nefario - who he had summoned. "I need you to take care of the girls for me, I need to do something important."

* * *

After letting herself into her small-scaled apartment, Lucy wanted nothing more but to shut the curtains and bury herself beneath her bed. She was done...  
She could've been able to start a new life, a new attitude in Australia. Maybe she could've met someone else; taken her mind away from Gru forever...but no. She had to jump off the damn plane to find out Gru had ditched her behind her back. Why was she so shocked about this news anyway, it's not like the first time someone had ditched her.

Picking up her book, she flipped through the pages whilst re-capturing the memories before she had left. The night with Gru's blind date. When she was having fun throwing her around everywhere - she didn't mean to hurt her - the jealousy was taking over her mind at the maximum. Also, when she had kissed him on the cheek before leaving; Lucy couldn't tell whether she saw him staring after her with a massive grin on his face or not.  
It must've been her imagination - he hates her anyway.

She gulped down the anxiety; her eyes were starting to blur her sight. _Stop thinking about him, you have your life to live without that douche!  
_ But the truth was that she liked him a lot, enough for her to kiss him over and over again. How soft the skin of his cheek was that night, how his hand perfectly covered hers like a warm blanket when they were treading water...  
Lucy pressed a pillow into her face, there was no one to see, but she hid her emotions that were bound to start pouring out like a fountain. Her heart ached over and over again, like a flower that was picked and thrown onto the ground again.  
 _Stop thinking..._

A loud knock echoed through the room, making Lucy lift her head in confusion. A few tears were rolling down her cheek, but she slowly made her way to the door; Gru on the doorstep.  
She gasped suddenly, what was he doing here? She definitely didn't want him to see the state she was in, so she rapidly went to shut the door before Gru stopped it with his hand. "Lucy don't! Please...I'm sorry."  
Feeling anger and despair in her veins, Lucy opened the door once again; giving her best courage to look into his eyes again. "Do you honestly think that 'sorry' is going to make up for the things you did? The things you said? You actually went to ask for another partner, I thought you were bluffing! Everything that you said to me, from not being excited to having me as a partner to wondering how my parents coped with me, do you think I could handle that?! _Everyone_ has feelings Gru! Just because you're an ex-villain doesn't mean you can ruin my life without my agreement."  
Multiple tears ran down her face as she rested against the wall, biting her lip hard. Gru stared at her in misfortune; his whole body felt frozen. Everything came rushing back to his mind now, what he had said, how he treated her. A gentleman never treats a girl like an object, especially Lucy. He shivered as the redhead breathed heavily.

Lucy repeatedly shook her head in misery; waiting for him to leave already. But he remained in his sorrowful form. His fingers were twirling anxiously in front of them, glancing to his partner occasionally. If only he wasn't so stubborn...  
"You don't forgive me do you?"  
Lucy rolled her eyes, "I never said that."  
"Then talk to me then. Tell me what I can do, I'll do anything for you Lucy...I'm just too scared to tell you how I feel."  
Gru dared himself to take a few steps closer to her, but the action would probably anger her even more. If he was to leave so Lucy would be happy, he would do so. But he would always come back to her; pour out his thoughts and opinions of her. Every little detail about her: stunning, kind and beautiful.

Sighing helplessly, Lucy turned her body to face Gru. She wasn't capable of getting him to leave; she loved him for goodness sake! Why not she tell her feelings about him herself?  
"I had fallen in love with you..."

As if fire had melted his frozen body, Gru fumbled with his hands, his eyes widened; jaw finding a quiet gasp. She'd fallen in love with him. Who would've known, that the agent he had screwed up and thrown into a bin of depression, fell in love with him. He watched as Lucy glanced once again into his eyes, nervously finding his reaction to her statement. Oh, how he loved staring into those wonderful eyes of green, like a polished emerald that he wanted to steal and keep as his - forever.  
Gru found himself moving in front of Lucy, holding both sides of her face tenderly; stared deep into her eyes and whispered, "And I've fell in love with you."

Lucy sighed raggedly whilst placing her hands gently on Gru's shoulders; her eyes stared deep into the galaxies of his beautiful blue eyes. As if a mind-blowing wind had brushed past her, she shivered with passion; Gru noticed straight away. "Are you cold?"  
Before the redhead could respond, he had already shut the door of her apartment. His eyes scanned the surroundings inside, before pushing her lightly towards the couch; Lucy felt excitement knot inside her stomach. Gru laid her back on the couch, leaning over her still with his hands comfortably stroking her face. His fingers caught at the remaining tears lingering on her cheeks, making Lucy smile in adoration. Maybe this man has completely changed. How affectionate he was around his daughters, she knew she could trust him.

* * *

 _Sorry about the cliffhanger, unless you hated it and don't want a Part 2 =P  
_ _I'm already working on Part 2, so I don't need any suggestions for that. Unless of course, you would like to suggest anything fluffy in the_ **smut.  
** _Whoops did I just spoil Part 2 for you? Sorry, but it's a warning just in case. How did you like Part 1? Would you like Part 2? Or for me to shut up and live a social life?_


	2. Falling In Love (Part 2)

_**Falling In Love (Part 2)**_

Her mind focused on the situation, the beating of her heart increased like she was running to the depths of love. A part of her wanted to slip away from his embrace; keep herself from the cruel parts of what could happen. Either she would accept this nerve-wracking chance or have it ripped out of her hands forever.

Letting out an exhale deep from her lungs, Lucy smoothly traced her hands around his nape; added enough pressure to make him come closer towards her lips.  
Gru was waiting for her to pull away from disgust, but no...she stayed in her position. Currently under him in an intimate position; their lips centimetres away from each other. Weird thoughts of fantasy whirled in his mind, he never had such thoughts of Lucy as they were now. But now he just wanted those fantasies to come true. With her, anything could be made real.

Pulling her small frame against him, Gru carefully placed his lips on the pink petals of her mouth. Claiming her mouth was incredible; the taste of strawberry's and Lucy were perfect against his mouth. She was still shivering slightly underneath him, so Gru placed both hands on the sides of her curved hips and pulled her closer.  
Lucy gasped against his mouth, they were closer than ever before, just like her dreams. Her hips were perfectly pressed against his, giving Lucy a weird feeling of commitment. Did she want more?

For now, she endured the beautiful present of kissing Gru - the man she loved and admired so much. He was so gentle with her - not like any other villain would behave like - which made a few more tears drop down her cheeks. Gru frowned before tenderly kissing both sides of her face, making her tears vanish; her sigh of bliss.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
Lucy just grinned and traced her thumb along his bottom lip, staring seductively into his eyes. Gru breathed heavily as she whispered against his ear, "Kiss me again..."  
Romance was never something Gru could get the hang of in the first place, but Lucy has the key to all the courage that made him kiss her again without hesitation, but deeper. He loved every inch of her; the way she fit perfectly into his arms now. He loved her. He wanted nothing more but being with her forever. Claiming her as his.

Gru went from smothering her lips with kisses to her neck and collarbone; tasting the delightful skin that belonged to her. Lucy reacted instantly, releasing a calm sigh and bunched her fingers into the damp fabric of his sweater. The duo knew from a second later, they wanted each other.  
Whilst he kissed the tip of her jaw, Gru found the courage to slide his hand down the fabric of her dress; finally reaching the soft and firm feeling of her backside. Unaware of the action, Lucy let out a surprised gasp; let her hands travel to the hem of his sweater to slowly tug on it. Gru realised suddenly what was about to happen; for a peculiar reason he felt excited. There was an endless list of reasons to sum up his opinion, but for now he helped the redhead pull off his irritating sweater.

Shyness crossed his eyes as he tried to figure out if Lucy was impressed. He didn't have the significant chest that a lady would desire, but watching how she traced her fingertips across the muscles in his stomach, Gru felt a slight grin tugging at his lips. "Having fun?"  
Lucy tilted her head up to face the man on top of her; blushed to a great extent and removed her fingers from his chest. "Uh, I-I'm sorry..."  
Like a confused puppy he tilted his head and frowned. "Don't say that, do what you want..."  
He gave a re-assuring smile; Lucy giggled, cupping his cheek and pressing her lips to his again. If she went to Australia, they wouldn't be sharing tonight together like this...held in the embrace of the other; kissing like tomorrow would never come.

Resuming her previous actions - tracing the soft spots of his astounding chest - Lucy felt his hand making its way to the hem of her dress, running down her thighs; stroking the inside which made her emerge a soft moan from her lungs. A part of his hand accidentally traced across the main fabric of her panties, giving her a jolt of surprise and pleasure.  
Before letting his hands drag her dress upwards, his endearing blue eyes gave a sign of permission. Chuckling at his carefulness, Lucy took his hands with her own to steadily remove her dress; revealing her undergarments underneath. Lucy knew the second Gru would catch his eye on her bra, he would be disappointed. She was not what he wanted; she didn't have full breasts, hers were too scaled-down to be held in his hands.

Watching his reaction, she flushed deeply as his eyes expanded by observing her small chest; her panties and bra were gawked at too. Pressing her legs together from embarrassment, Lucy felt Gru's hand rise to touch delicately at her chest; gulping heavily and shaking.  
"L-Lucy...wow..."  
"...W-Wow what?"  
His mouth opened only to let out a tumble of words, her body was too divine to be put into words. Instead, he stroked his palm carefully over her sides, gliding across her taut stomach. Lucy inhaled deeply and exhaled sighs, his hands were now travelling to her slim legs; pampering them with admiration and longing.

Just from seeing his look of discomfort and the rapid motion of undoing the buttons of his pants, Lucy knew he wanted her. And she wanted him.

One single movement and Lucy was suddenly hoisted on Gru's thighs; given kisses around her collarbone, her neck, her jaw and lips. This was it. The mind-blowing imagination of them becoming only one made her shiver with delight and nerve. She never expected to do this ever in her life, especially with someone like Gru.  
But he was tender with her - how lightly his fingertips grazed her skin, his eyes scanning all over her body; especially at her panties and bra, and how he was lovingly gentle kissing her. Lucy waited for a moment like this since the first day she lipstick tasered him. But, she never fantasised about him being like this. He was spectacularly caring for an ex-villain.

Lucy barely felt herself being lowered to the comfort of her bed, with Gru hovering over her. Her body shuddered at his touch. Gru stroked his hands across her waist, feeling the fragile skin that layered on every part of her.  
He moved swiftly from her waist, trailing to the fabric of her bra. Lucy gave a jolt of surprise as he traced his palm across her breast, making her moan softly. She sat up to help him unclip her garment, both giggling as they struggled to do so.  
Once Lucy was free, Gru couldn't help but lay his eyes upon the milky skin leading to her breasts. They were truly stunning. Hands reached out to touch the delicate roundness, but he pulled back out of fear. He waited for permission.

Smirking at his sheepish expression, Lucy held his wrists lightly; traced over her small breast and wrapped his palm around it. Gru took in a sharp breath - they were so soft!  
"I know..." Lucy sighed, ashamed to look at him, "I'm not much."  
Gru was left dumbfounded for a second, before gently squeezing the hump of delicate skin. She snapped her eyes to his hand massaging her breasts, letting out astounded sighs and moans.  
It was exciting, she never felt this sort of emotion towards anyone; not even her dates before. Never had she dared to make intimate contact with a man, it was a distraction of her career and she didn't want to be treated like a doll to play with roughly. But Gru was so humane with her; always keeping the pace how she liked it.  
Heck, she'd only known him for nearly a month. Maybe love-at-first-sight was true for people who deserved it - but what did she do to deserve such a charming man?

Gru grinned at her reaction: the way her eyes fluttered close, the tight grip her hand was creating on his wrist - as if begging him to take this to a higher level - and becoming lost in thoughts and lust.  
Sharing these moments with her, the unbreakable bond of their love, he adored the way it felt. Especially with her. She was the key to a space in his armoured heart.

Lucy opened her eyes once more to stare into his electrifying blue ones. Both were desperate for each other, but they took all the time they needed, admiring one another. She noticed him tugging at his pants, exhaling deeply as his growing erection endeavoured to get more space. Lucy widened her eyes.  
She never knew what a mans member looked like for real, due to her inexperience, but for the first time she felt distressed. He was big. Compared to her petite frame, Lucy didn't bother to imagine how he would fit inside her.  
After sighing deeply in consolation, Gru noticed the redhead in front of him staring at his little friend. For a second, he blushed deeply. Was she happy with his size? Was it good? But, he noticed the look of disturbance on her face; her hand awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"Hey...What's wrong?"  
Lucy jumped at his hand touching her shoulder, but it relaxed her. She let out a shaky sigh, "I-I...I don't think I can do this..."  
She probably disappointed him - very much - but she still somehow couldn't keep her thoughts from her past. That one night where everything took a mind-turn for Lucy, being forced to do something she never wanted to do...but she let it happen. How could you deny someone who was stronger than you? Threatening to do horrendous actions to you? You just had no choice.  
With a twinge of disappointment, Gru still respected her. He would _never_ force Lucy to do something he desperately wanted. He nodded to inform her he understood, but did he do something wrong? "Uh...I'm sorry if I put you off..."

With a put-on smile and a gentle caress across his knuckles, Lucy sighed, "It's...It's not you, just me and my pathetic thoughts." She shuddered slightly. Gru noticed. "I just don't know if I'm ready to do something like this yet..."  
Gru responded to her mild touches with a fragile squeeze of her palm against his. He understood exactly what she meant; they've only known each other for nearly a month anyway! What did he think he was doing, trying to convince her to have sex with him? A gentleman would never do that.  
Lucy, on the other hand, felt relieved. He didn't pressure her. He comforted her instead. The warm and tender feeling of being respected made her rest her head on his shoulder; his body was so large compared to hers. Instead of having a bed, why not use Gru as a blanket? He was soft, cosy and fragile. She just wanted to lay side-by-side with him forever; never leaving him again and sharing lovely kisses.

Before Lucy had the chance to fall into sleep, she felt Gru move from her side - making her give a noise from protest. He came back to the redhead, with one of her pyjama tops; helping her into it comfortably and moving her into her bed.  
The two partners lay in the bed together, arms wrapped around each other as if they never wanted them to float away; feeling like lovestruck fools. Gru never knew he would spend a day with this gorgeous agent in his arms. From saving her life from an active volcano, to sharing some sweet moments together. They may not have finished what they started, but Gru was satisfied with cuddling with her.  
Lucy, once again, began to fall asleep; until Gru's voice made her thoughts ran rapid.  
"So...this was going to be your first time?"

Silence.  
Lucy didn't want to bring her memories up, not now. After knowing the man of her dreams loved her back, she didn't want to think he would have second thoughts.  
"Lucy?"  
"...I didn't really want to tell you."  
Gru had shifted his body so his arms were still caressing her, but his side was now on the bed. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
Lucy exhaled a shivering breath, twirling her fingers around Gru's chest. "Do you remember me telling you about the two dates I tranquillised? Well, there was one of them I was with for a long time. He was polite, he had a great personality...until he caught up with the wrong crowd. He started smoking, doing drugs and also threatening me all the time. I wanted to leave; stay far away from him as possible, but he wouldn't let me." Her eyes started to glisten. "One night, he came to my apartment, drunk. I never asked for him here, so I kept shouting at him to get out; he wouldn't listen. Instead, he forced me to have sex with him, but I refused. He got really angry. He never hurt me to make me do it, just threatening words that made me feel vulnerable."

Gru cuddled Lucy closer as her voice broke after every word she struggled to get out. "After that, I just knew that I wasn't going to win. So...I-I let him do it. I did nothing to stop him, I was just too paralysed. Until he made me do stuff to...pleasure...him."  
Lucy winced as Gru pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked annoyed. "Please tell me this guy has been murdered. That is disgusting of him to do that, you never deserved that."  
She let out a small chuckle, her voice still weak. "No...but I finally got the chance to use my weapons on him when I joined the AVL. It made me feel quite better, but it just haunts me still you know? That's why I can't trust anyone these days. Except you, you're the most caring ex-villain I've ever seen."

In response, Gru hugged Lucy close to his chest; stroked her back tenderly and whispered, "I'd never hurt you Lucy. You're a beautiful girl who deserves better."  
She buried her face into his neck, inhaling the calming scent of him. Iron, cologne and Gru. The need for sleep was overwhelming, especially now she had this handsome and soft-hearted man by her side. It was tear-jerking that he was so courteous towards her. The ex-villain and an agent, both together and in love with each other.  
Before Gru could fall into a peaceful sleep with Lucy safe in his arms, a soft voice made him grin widely.  
"I already have better. You."

* * *

 _I know! I did say I would give you smut, but I came up with something else; it makes more sense because I can't see them having sex just after they know their feelings for each other.  
This is where I say that requests are now being taken, I'll pick ones that will fit perfectly with the flow of the story. I'm not doing random time settings for each chapter, hopefully I'll get as many dates as possible._


End file.
